yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler (Duel Links)
}} Joey Wheeler is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Joey Wheeler, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He only appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 3. Description Biography After the player advances to Stage 3, they will encounter Joey for the first time, making an unexpected arrival through the Gate. He is apparently taken off guard by the unexpected transportation, and threatens to pummel its processors if he gets transported like that again. Upon recovering, he comments that Duel World looks similar to Domino City, and that he'll feel right at home as he tries to become the Duel World King. He declares that all other Duelists should watch out, since "Joey Wheeler is comin'!" before mentioning that Kaiba neglected to send him a personal invite; he angrily states that he'll show him. Until the player defeats Joey at least once, whenever they challenge Joey to a Duel, he notes that the player can't get to the next Stage unless they beat him first. He then prompts the player to show him their skills, followed by his declaration of "Step right up so I can knock ya down!" which he privately enjoys, thinking his 'trash talk' sent shivers down the player's spine. Until the player defeats Joey at least once, whenever they lose to him, the latter briefly cheers. However, he then reveals to the player that he's been bothered by something: his current Deck is different from his one in the real world, as it's missing some cards. He recommends that the player check their own Deck as well, before wishing them good luck and saying that he'll see them around. When Joey is defeated for the first time, he will be briefly surprised, but quickly recovers by stating that he's not giving up on his dream of becoming the Duel World King, since he's never surrendered before and won't surrender now. He then tells the player that when he Duels, he always gives it his all, with his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" fighting by his side. After this dialogue, the player unlocks him as a playable character, along with his Deck. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-Up Rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Joey Wheeler reach a certain Level. Main Release | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Beta Release | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Skills Trivia * The inclusion of "Hinotama" in Joey's Decks (as an opponent) is a possible reference to when he was under Marik's influence in the anime/manga, with his Deck supplemented with effect damage-inflicting cards. Card Specific Dialogue Monsters * Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "B. Skull Dragon", he announces "B. Skull Dragon!" followed by "Crush 'em with Molten Fireball!" * Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "Battle Warrior", he announces "I attack with Battle Warrior!" followed by "Ultimate Battle Fist!" * Whenever Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman", he announces "Flame Swordsman! Goooo!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Flame Swordsman, time to fight!" followed by "Flaming Sword of Battle!" * Whenever Joey Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight", he announces "C'mon, Gearfried!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Gearfried!" followed by "Metal Forearm Thrust!" ** Whenever he activates that monster's effect, he announces "Equip Cards slide right off Gearfried's iron armor!" * Whenever Joey Wheeler Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", a cut-in frame of Joey Wheeler will appear, and he'll announce "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" followed by "This pal o' mine's a super rare monster!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" being Summoned will play afterwards. ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Red-Eyes!" followed by "Inferno Fire Blast!" * Whenever Joey Summons "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon", he announces "I summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" followed by "Flash Flare Blast!" * Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "Rocket Warrior", he announces "Rocket Warrior, transform to Invincible Mode!" followed by "Invincible Attack!" * Whenever Joey Summons "Thousand Dragon", he announces "All right!" followed by "Thousand Dragon!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Thousand Dragon!" followed by "Noxious Nostril Gust!" * Whenever Joey activates the effect of "Time Wizard", he'll announce one of the two following phrases: ** "Time Wizard!" followed by "Time Magic!" ** "Time Wizard's effect activates!" followed by "Time Roulette!" * Whenever Joey Summons "Gilford the Lightning", a cut-in frome of Joey Wheeler will appear, and he'll announce "My legendary fighter has the power to control the skies and crush all your hopes!" followed by "Gilford the Lightning!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Gilford the Lightning!" followed by "Lightning Crush!" ** Whenever Joey activates the effect of Gilford the Lightning, he announces "Gilford the Lightning's special ability activates! Bring da thunder and rain down the pain!" Spells/Traps * Whenever Joey activates "Graceful Dice", he announces "Here's the Spell Card - Graceful Dice!" followed by "It raises my monster's Attack Points depending on what I roll!" * Whenever Joey activates "Graverobber", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Graverobber!" followed by "I steal 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard!" ** Interestingly, if he activates a Normal or Equip Spell Card gained from this effect, he will remain mute. * Whenever Joey activates "Heart of the Underdog" (or its effect), he announces "I activate da Spell Card, Heart of the Underdog!" * Whenever Joey activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" * Whenever Joey activates "Shield & Sword", he announces "Shield & Sword!" followed by "This switches the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field!" which is also followed by "This switcheroo spells trouble for you!" * Whenever Joey activates "White Elephant's Gift", he announces "I activate da Spell Card, White Elephant's Gift!" * Whenever Joey activates "Magical Arm Shield", he announces "I activate da Trap, Magical Arm Shield!" Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters